1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for medical use to provide a physician with a frame of reference with respect to the degree to which a patient experiences pain.
2. Background Information
An individual's tolerance to pain is highly subjective. Accordingly, when discussing pain intensity with a patient, it would be highly useful to the physician to be able to appreciate the degree to which that individual is experiencing pain. The present invention provides a simple device which can be employed to quickly test a patient for his or her perception of pain. Once such a reference is established, the physician can better comprehend the degree of pain being experienced by the patient as a condition is being treated.